The Devil's Minutiae
by Sherlock Holmes.Jr
Summary: The outcast demon Emery Sterling and her foster human sister Charlotte runs a famous bar in London. Unfortunately their peaceful lifestyle is put to an abrupt halt when a brutal murder happens in their bar. Having no other way out the yard decides to get the Phantomhives involved. However Emery wasn't really fond of that idea, especially when there is another (hot) demon involved.
1. Prologue

p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"mi·nu·ti·ae/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"/məˈn(y)o͞oSHēˌē,məˈn(y)o͞oSHēˌī/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"noun/em/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"The small, precise, or trivial details of something. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"—–/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"DISCLAIMERS: Copy right is a heavy subject. I do not own black butler or its' characters in any way shape or form. I do not intend on stealing the manga's ideas and calling them my original work. This is a FANFICTION made for fan's and my own enjoyment. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" I will be working on a Black Butler story. Prologue and the first 3 chapters are completed already and will be posted. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"This is not a x reader type of fanfic or a reader insert as a character with an existing name. This fanfic can be seen as Black Butler with new characters inserted into it. If you like you could imagine yourself as the characters as there will be many, or you could just read because you like BB. You can also read this story if you don't know what Black Butler is, but the characters and plot might be a bit confusing so i suggest you read up on a summary about the Black Butler manga/anime. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"THIS FANFIC FOLLOWS THE MANGA'S PLOT. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongPROLOGUE/strong/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The withering sunset dyed the horizon an orange monochrome, an ill-fated omen to the horrific event awaiting the district of White chapel. A wave of white-robed priests flooded the cobbled streets, weapons clanking in tandem with their leather boots. The few remaining passersby fled into the quickly-advanced twilight shroud. Stopping in White chapel's center square, the disciplined followers formed uniform ranks. As the moon slowly came into view, the arch-priest, his vanguard in tow, stepped onto an elevated platform beneath the shade of the enormous fountain dominating the square./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "My brethren!" The arch-priest declared, "Tonight, we perform the cleansing we have longed for! When the moon reaches its zenith, we shall begin the purification. Around 6,000 Londoners inhabit White chapel, their souls pure and unsullied. We shall purify their souls to summon the Lord of Corruption! Spare no one, for their death shall contribute to our glorious revolution!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" A tremendous cheer pierced the otherwise silent night, emanating from the assembled acolytes. Ominous chanting ensued, their eerie arcane whispers caressing the ears of those it could reach./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" With the moon approaching its peak, flame-lit torches blazed into existence, illuminating the pitch-black London night. With cruel sneers etched on their faces, they masqueraded into the surrounding buildings, knocking down doors. Screams erupted from every corner of the neighborhood, its citizens running a muck until they were struck down by the cult's assailants. Fires ravenously consumed everything in sight, ash and smoke fumes flowing into the atmosphere. Blood flooded the streets and panic rampaged throughout White chapel. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" High above the cacophony, two parties spectated the event. Atop the library, a figure in resplendent maroon adjusted his eye lenses, revealing lime and yellow phosphorescent eyes: a Reaper. He effortlessly leaped into the fray, harvesting the deceased's souls with swift strokes of an elegant jade khopesh. The other figure watched as he eventually joined forces with a long, red-haired reaper wielding a chainsaw and together they disappeared into the chaos./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Patiently observing the catastrophe, a young lady with brown hair sat amused astride the cathedral's roof. Her eyes scoured the pandemonium lazily. At last, she unfolded herself from her precarious perch upon the granite canopy and launched herself into the remnants of the once prosperous locality. With a sigh of pity, she allowed herself to feast upon the souls of the dead, the scavenger consuming her prey. 'Such a waste of life! Souls always tasted better alive.' Scrunching up her face, she inhaled the last of the souls in the vicinity. The taste still ingrained on her tongue, she sighed and stalked off into the dark in search of fresh victims to satisfy the hunger within. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Spicy, salty, bland, savory. Every soul left something to be desired. How she wished for the pure soul to cure her aching sweet tooth! Alas, sweet souls were the rarest of them all, and she detected none in her current surroundings. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Continuing along the River Thames, she briskly crept past her sworn enemies, the reapers. She noted to herself that she would later write them an apology. Even as a demon, she detested messing with the reaper's business. After all, she had to eat to survive, and contractees had become scarce in the past years. As a demon prone to various emotions, she was an outcast, scorned by her kind. Unlike the rest of her kind, she was sensible and retained her human emotions when she was transformed into a demon, and heavily appreciated the worth of life. However as a demon her emotions are still at a limit compared to normal humans. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Suddenly a prickling sensation touched her senses. Her body tensed and became alert. At first she sensed nothing, although she noticed that the cult priests had withdrew, their mission a success. Gradually, the lingering scent of a saccharine soul came into clarity. Throwing away her attempt at stealth, she raced in the direction, it had been decades since her last proper meal. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Could this be? The demon thought to herself as her legs brought her even closer to the sweet aroma. Slowing as she arrived at the location of the smell, she saw the body of a young human child. No older than 3 years old, the girl possessed long bangs almost covering her chocolate brown orbs. She was tall for her age but was rather skinny. What really caught her attention about this girl was the scent of her soul. Sweetness, sweeter than any human candy she has ever tasted. As she recalls the many legends this is the divine soul of pure innocence, there is said to only be 1 in the entire universe. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Cautiously approaching the disoriented girl, she inquired "Oh my… Are you all right?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "Do you know where is Mama?" The girl sweetly asks the demon standing before her./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "She's gone," came a sassy voice from around the corner "Consumed by the bottomless void, beautifully wrapped in the brilliant red shroud of dea–" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "Oh don't you dare Grell!" The demon growls as she scoops up the small girl in her arms, "I'm not letting this precious young delicacy-uh I mean child get contaminated with your twisted words. I'm claiming this one myself, whether she's on the list or not," she says triumphantly before utilizing her arcane powers to transport the child and herself to a place far away from the scorching inferno. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Relaxing, she turned her attention to the girl. "Alright listen up kid. I am known as Emery Sterling. This is a lot to take in but you'll have time to grieve later. Your parents are gone. From now on you, I shall care for you as my little sister and I shall guide you throughout your life. In return, I want something of yours when it comes to the end of your time. I will ensure your safety and well being for as long as you live, I'm afraid we are running out of time, now nod your head yes or shake your head no." Hesitating, the girl nods her head, indicating a yes. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "Excellent. From now on you shall take my surname, Sterling, and I am obliged to foster you under my care." The she-demon smiles warmly at the girl, whose melancholy grimace turns to that one of resignations. Clinging to the demon, defeated eyes drooping with fatigue, the girl falls asleep. Their bodies contorted as the demon began her transport spell, fading into the darkness, with the last thing to disappear being the crimson glint in her eyes./p 


	2. Chapter 1 Unfortunate Incidents

p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"The rousing caw of the cockerel marked the beginning of a fresh day. In the suite room of the Sterling manor northwest from the River Thames, a girl trembled from underneath her bed sheets. The sudden knock from outside the door announced the arrival of her butler, Jacques. Clearing her throat, she spoke, "Please enter."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" Wheeling in a trolley laden with tea, cups and a teapot full of hot water, Jacques says "It's morning little one, how was your rest? And what would you like for today's snack?"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" "Cold enough for me to wish for another layer…" Charlotte mutters "Otherwise it was fine. I'd like the delicious apple strudels if you can manage. Also, from now on send Alyss to wake me up, a knock should suffice. Oh, and feel free to leave the tea cart outside my room from now on. I'm 13, old enough to help myself to refreshments." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" "As you wish m'lady. Oh, the sheets yes? I'll send Alyss around it while you take on your duties at the bar." Smiling slightly, he exits the room to give Charlotte the time to get ready. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" Sliding off her bed Charlotte starts the steeping of her favorite morning tea, earl grey. Leaving it to ferment in the boiling water, she donned his business attire, a navy blue suit coat fitted with a satin bow tie. Finishing off her outfit with cotton breeches, the signature leggings from Hopkin's Tailor Shop, and a newly crafted pair of leather boots worn by English nobles. Charlotte disguised herself as a boy everyday she went to work since it was taboo for girls to work at all, so to avoid trouble and questioning she wore boy clothes and cut her hair short. Her foster sister Emery managed to start a small cocktail stand near the location of the White chapel massacre a few days after it had ended. Gaining attention by making up a sap story about how her father has died and left her and Charlotte with nothing but 20 shillings. It gradually became known as the popular Scarlet Rose Rum and Wine bar. Now the once small street side stand has became an intricately designed architect, and thanks to Emery's arcane powers issues were easily resolved and they have lead on a peaceful life. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" Making quick work of the tea, she marches out of her room and down the hallway leading to the dining pavilion. Tearing down the stairwell, past her butler, she burst out onto the balcony overlooking the appealing, lush garden below. Huffing from the exertion, she joins her sister and the servants at the dining table. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" "Oh dear. Out of breath already?" Emery murmurs, "Well, hurry now. The hot cakes are becoming cold, and we have much to do before we make haste towards the city." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" The balcony doors open again, admitting another figure. Expecting it to be the maid with another batch of hot cakes, Charlotte was surprised to see Jacques, the butler whom she had passed in the halls, holding a letter with the waxen seal of the Royal Family. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" "Good morning Lady Charlotte, Lady Emery. A letter has arrived for you. Would you like me to read it to you?" Jacques asked politely. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" Charlotte sighs as she cuts apart the fluffy hot cake, "Hand it to Emery. I'm not in the mood for any business right now." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" Jacques obliges and bows before exiting out the vinyl balcony doors to attend to the daily house chores. Emery shakes her head in disappointment as she tears open the nicely sealed letter, instantly knowing what it's about before even laying her eyes on the actual letter./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" "I thought you said a few days ago you were ready to tackle the responsibilities little one. Are you giving up already? You haven't even tried," says Emery with a taunting grin on her face. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" Charlotte frowns at her sister's words. Emery was notorious for her sarcasm and provoking remarks, so she knew how to press people's buttons. Not wanting to lose the invitation to banter, she snatches the letter away from her sister's grasp, in a swift move, accidentally knocking over his teacup during the process. The fragile bone-china shatters as it comes into contact with the cold tile floor. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" "That's the last cup young master. I shall order a new set later." Panicking, Alyss saunters towards the door. "I shall clean up the shards." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" Pausing to allow Alyss depart, Charlotte swings to face her sister. "You could have caught that Emery. At this rate we are going to end up with only saucers by Christmas." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" Sighing, Emery replies. "That would be too risky for me. I've told you many times before, my identity has to remain confidential no matter what. I think you're old enough to understand that." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" Charlotte nods slowly, "Fine, but fast reactions once in awhile are not out of the norm," she argues. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" "I wasn't in arms reach of the cup. It would be rather strange if i were to suddenly act deft when I never have before. The last thing we need in our busy schedules are servants making pointless inquiries. Now, enough about the cups. Finish up your food and let's head over to the bar," clasping her hands together, Emery stood up and strolled up to the door. "By the way, what does her Majesty want?"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" Tearing open the package, Charlotte unfolds the letter, quietly scanning the document. Her eyes widen. Looking up, she declares "The Queen will be visiting the following week, and she is looking to award a royal warrant."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" Emery's lips form an 'O' and she opens the door. "We must make haste. I shall have Jack order silks for the occasion. The carriage is waiting out front." She disappears into the manor, and the door swings shut behind her. Ignoring the need to display adequate etiquette. Charlotte quickly stuff the last piece of the apple strudel into her mouth, gulping down the dregs from Emery's cup, she follows her sister towards the front entrance./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" After a half hour, the carriage pulls up to a grand building decorated with a red banner emblazoned with jade green letters. The coachman unlatches the door, and Emery steps out of the horse-drawn carriage followed closely by her sister. As Emery heads to the doors, Charlotte turns her attention to the coachman. "Ed, the usual time today."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" Bowing, the coachman consents. "Of course," With the cracking of a whip and a rumble, and the turning of wooden wheels, the carriage recedes in the direction they came from./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" Joining Emery at the door, she finishes unlocking the doors with an ivory key. Pushing open the doors, they step in, revealing a charming interior, a pattern of oak tables furnished with velvet tablecloths positioned across the room. A mahogany bar stand dominated one side of the room, stools with cherry red cushions neatly lined up beside each other. Shelves of the finest quality liquor and alcohol lay across from the entrance. Located at the back of the bar lies the kitchen, stocked with first rate equipment and ingredients from reputable suppliers. Residing upstairs was the soiree room and the dignitary dining areas. Charlotte's office lay to the rear, providing a splendid view of the Thames. Two massive candle-lit chandeliers and an armada of torches made up the establishment's lighting./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" Nobles and aristocrats frequented the bar for the food and drink made with the choicest ingredients. Described by critics as 'enchantment of the taste buds with every bite,' the bar had a riveting reputation, its customers promptly becoming regulars. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" As Emery braids her lush brown hair, she squints at the grandfather clock nearest her. Completing her hairstyle with a couple of lace ribbons, she inquires, "Do we have everything ready? It's Friday, our busiest day, and I would prefer to not be held up." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" "Yes. The chefs should be arriving any moment now. It's already half past 7," Charlotte replies. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" Removing her custom designed black mantle, Emery tosses it in Charlotte's direction. Landing atop her head, she scowls while the other merely laughs. Pulling on a simple white apron, she laments, "As you know very well, the staff and I are going to be extremely busy, so I need you on your best behavior. Now if you would please, hang my mantle in your office whilst I prepare the vegetables." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" Charlotte huffs as she removes the garment from his head, her short hazel hair sticking to the silk material. "There's no need to boss me around Emery. I'm not your servant nor your underling. We are supposed to be equal." Ending their conversation, she heads into her office, roughly closing the door./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" The 8 strokes of Big Ben marked the opening of the bar. Even on the second floor, within the solitary confines of her office, Charlotte was able to hear the unmistakable vibration of the doors swinging open to admit eager patrons. Down below, lively customers streamed inside and jostled each other for seats. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" "FIVE PINTS OF STOUT FOR MY COMPANIONS AND I!" A portly aristocrat shouted across the room. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" The bartender, Calypso, swiftly fills five glasses with beer and shouts back: "ORDER UP! DON'T EXPECT ME TO CARRY THOSE ACROSS THE ROOM FOR YA HENRY!" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" However, the effervescence of the bar was short lived. It was only two hours into service when all the candles went out simultaneously. The sudden blackout was followed by a dissonance made by clamors of surprise and confusion. Moments later a loud crash resounded through the building replaced by grunts, the start of a chain reaction. Curses and yelling filled the air, diminishing as Emery managed to reignite the first torch. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" As the remaining torches and chandeliers were relit, shocked gasps could be heard throughout the room. Evidently, there was something terribly wrong. Horrified and speechless, the guests backed away from the center of the room, revealing a dead couple, the aristocrat Henry and his wife. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" Being the wise one, Calypso attempted to calm down the bystanders. Charlotte, finally managing to make her way downstairs, took in the scene silently, seemingly unfazed but heartbeat fluttering. Emery was examining the bodies, she noted their throats were cleanly slit, meaning that the murderer would be proficient with a bladed weapon. Clearing a path to the bar entrance, she saw that the floor was devoid of a blood trail. The killer was still among them./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" "Ho-how awful!" cried a blonde noblewoman./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Pat." Charlotte beckoned Emery's sous chef. "Notify the Yard. As for the rest of you, you are to stay here until you are questioned by the precinct's inquisitors. I'm sure you all have alibis but your departure would mark you as suspicious. To compensate, we shall reimburse you with a free meal and drink. Please come upstairs and find a seat. We shall take your orders shortly." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" There was a pause, then slowly the guests trickled upstairs. Once the last person is seated on the alcove dining area, Emery sends the waitresses to take requests from the customers./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" It took nearly an hour for Pat to return with the inquisitors and investigators. The imposing man in the middle steps forward. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" "I am Lord Randall of Scotland Yard. I am here to investigate the murder of Henry Vanel and his wife, Margaret Atlas. You have my thanks for keeping the witnesses in quarantine. Unfortunately, as I hear it from your attendant that the lights were put out. Alibis will only go so far in this case." He pauses, glancing at the cadavers. "Have you touched the corpses?"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" With a steady voice Emery replies, "We have left the bodies as the murderer left them. Most, if not all the customers will repeat the same scenario so I'll summarize it for you before you begin: all the candles and torches were put out at the same time. My boys and I were attending the kitchen, Charlie in his office(to avoid pressing Emery refers to Charlotte as Charlie in front of public figures), and the girls were out serving customers with Calypso." She gestures at them each in turn as she speaks. "You are free to question whomever you please and search the building as you see fit." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" Shortly after noon, the guests were released, leaving Charlotte, Emery and the representatives from the Yard to ponder the mystery. "No evidence was found of who the murderer might be, we questioned all the possible customers we could find and none of them seem to have caused the death of the couple," the investigator looked around the bar and added, "If we perceive everyone's word as true, and that they were knocked down by an individual of lithe composure, all we have concluded is that the murder was conducted by a single person. Are you sure none of your employees are responsible for this?/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" "There was approximately 45 seconds between the blackout and the relighting. As you can see, the cut was incredibly clean, meaning it could've only come from an individual experienced with the knife. That could mean me or my sous chef. However, I just happened to be walking back into the kitchen with a crate of potatoes and Pat was still inside boiling the stew. When the lights went out, I didn't feel anyone run by me, so Pat couldn't have been the culprit."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" One of the officers spoke. "We may need to take your brother into custody. As far as I'm concerned no one can prove he was inside his office at the time of murder." Seeing the stone cold expression on Emery's face, he added, "It's highly unlikely though."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" "The guests you have questioned have no doubt told you that my brother came down from his office after the bodies were discovered. Charlie suffers from asthma, so it's rather impossible for him to have run down, slit the victim's throat and run back up." Taking a deep breath, she proceeds. "The only knife he's touched before is a is a butter knife, and that would hardly be a clean cut. He also has no way of putting out all the lights instantaneously."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" Lord Randall nodded slowly. Without twisting to face his subordinates, he ordered: "Abberline. Notify Her Majesty. We will need him."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" The officer who spoke out salutes and leaves the building./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" "Even as a last resort, I would try to avoid this, but this case has led us to a dead-end. Even Jack the Ripper had more clues" Randall mutters. He waves goodbye and leads his team outside./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" Emery was no less pleased with the day's events than Charlotte was with the loss of revenue. Expecting to see the girl shaken up, Emery sits down on a stool and swivels to face her sister, concern plastered across her face. Charlotte, though she looked calm, was trembling gently. The horrifying massacre she had witnessed as a toddler had left her an internal scar. Unwinding, Emery took a mop and scrubbed the hemorrhage of blood off from the formerly pristine woodwork./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" The trip back to the manor was drowned in a heated conversation about the consequences the restaurant would face the following day. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" "What a bloody nuisance!" Emery hisses. "Our reputation is sure to be tarnished. Moreover, the killer is certainly inhuman. Whoever murdered that couple must have been-" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" Interrupting her sister, Charlotte suggests "Maybe it's Grell again. You know how much he enjoys pestering you. Or Drake? Didn't Ronald warn you last week about a new soul collection Drake was planning on assembling."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" Emery Shrugs, "I know the reapers are annoying but this is beyond immoral even for them. And as for the cracking of this case…" Emery pauses, not wanting to finish her sentence as if nothing good will come if she did. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" Raising her eyebrows, Charlotte asks,"You don't suppose he was talking about the Earl of Phantomhive?"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" Reluctantly, Emery diverts her attention outside. "I'm afraid so little one." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" Feeling slightly irritated she replied "I'd feel more reassured if you were to spend less time fraternizing with the reapers. Demons aren't supposed to get along with Reapers. The murder has left us with many residual problems and now we have to deal with Her Majesty's secret weapon." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" Charlotte bit her lip and kept silent, something she did whenever she was thinking . Deep in thought, she allows her eyes to linger on the scenery whipping by. Dreading the fate that has already been sealed. Charlotte, once sure that she would lead a peaceful lifestyle, will be driven to prepare for the confrontation of her life, for the outcome would surely dictate the rest of her and Emery's life in London. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" Elsewhere in London, an enormous marble manor loomed just outside of a misty forest. Within the third-floor study sat a blue-haired boy, his right eye covered by a jet black gauze eye patch. Staring emotionless out the window, he spoke, his voice conveying authority. "Sebastian. You are to conduct surveillance on the individuals specified by Her Majesty's message" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" Stepping out of the darkness beside the curtains, a tall figure dressed in a fine tailcoat kneels before the boy. "Yes, my lord." /p 


	3. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" As promised, Charlotte was woken up by Alyss's polite knocking on her door. Wandering over to the window, she discovered the rainfall had dissipated sometime over the course of the night, leaving behind its distinct memento. The smell of petrichor completely overpowering the fragile scent of morning dew. Dressing quickly, she peeked outside her door. To her surprise, she found the tea trolley waiting outside. Alyss had remembered after all. Although loaded with the usual biscuits and teas, the cart did not entice her craving as it typically did. Neglecting the bounty of snacks, she instead made a beeline for the dining hall, where they tended to eat when it was cold and wet./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Despite her heedless expression, she was very concerned about the repercussions her establishment would have to endure. Making a right turn, Charlotte progressively ambles through the marble halls of her manor, her saddle shoes producing a crisp echo. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" As she strolled by Emery's room, she heard the faint but unmistakable sound of her sister sighing. Her fist poised above her door, the door swung wide open revealing Emery's with crossed arms. Startled, Charlotte crashes to the floor./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Glaring at her sister, Emery snaps. "Charlotte? What are you doing snooping around?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Though she was the demon's contractor, Charlotte always felt smaller whenever Emery raised her voice. Looking upwards to make eye contact with her sister, she saw prominent eye bags, doubtlessly the result of stress and lack of sleep./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "I-I wasn't peeping," Charlotte explains, "I heard you sigh, and it's pretty late, I thought you would be out attending the restaurant by now."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Calming down, Emery sighs again, "No, we're closing until we find the culprit. Understandably, the queen has postponed her visit until the Yard concludes their verdict."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" As Charlotte straightened herself, a flustered looking Jacques bolts to their side, clutching another wax sealed letter, haphazardly knocking Charlotte off balance. The girl topples to the ground again./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "Lady Emery! A message! From them!" Panting, Jacques as he holds out a neatly sealed letter. Taking a second to catch his breath, he offered his hand to Charlotte. "My apologies, ma'am. I wasn't able to stop myself in time."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Accepting her butler's helping hand, Charlotte stands and gingerly rubs her backside. Grumbling, she replies, "No harm done."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Inspecting the envelope, Emery tore open the flap, exposing the parchment within. Withdrawing the letter, she unfolds it and reads aloud./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "To the Earl Countess Sterling. My master has bid me to tell you that I am to inspect your manor and bar on behalf of Her Majesty. Expect our presence soon tonight at your manor. Enclosed, the Phantomhive Butler."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Grumbling Emery hands the letter to her sister. "Can this day get any worse?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Kept busy by the upcoming visit at the manor, Emery and the servants scurried around the house. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Fixing her round lenses, In the kitchen, various ingredients were being prepared by Emery and Jacques. Noticing the butler's poor handiwork, Emery gasps exasperatedly. "Is this what you call diced?" She waves at the colossal bamboo cutting board littered with uneven chunks of now-reeking onions./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "I beg for your forgiveness, my Lady. I am not at all accustomed to work in the kitchen." Jacques apologized. Although his answer was respectful, his tone betrayed his irritation./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Directing Jacques to assist Alyss with the scouring of the manor, Emery was able to concentrate on the supper composition.. Soon, a full course meal harmonized with the finest ingredients sat in the brick oven to keep warm until the visitors arrived. Although the guests' presence was certainly unwelcome, as the host, she deemed hospitality of vital importance. She was determined to clear the Sterling's name, and in order to do so, she would have to make a good first impression. The Phantomhives were favored by the Queen, and they were bound to report every unfavorable detail./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Leaving the kitchen, she wandered the halls to check up on the cleaning process. As usual, the walls and furnishings were spotless. Alyss and Jacques had done a decent job. Replenishing the coal stocks in the manor, she retreated to her room. The manor was set for the inspection./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" The vibrant sunset was followed by a duo of crisp knocks indicated the arrival of the inspection party. Opening the door, the candles illuminated the figure of a tall, yet extraordinarily handsome male. Eyes narrowed to slits, Emery and the man stared at each other./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" After an uncomfortable silence, the man speaks. "I am Sebastian, the Phantomhive butler. I believe I sent a message beforehand describing the details of our inspection."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Lowering her round lenses Emery lifts her head up to meet the steady gaze of the so called Sebastian man. emThere is something unusual about him. /emEmery thought to herself while squinting her eyes at him. emHe smells…so hmm, I want to hug this man…wait no Emery are you crazy this is just an ordinary butler who has the scent of a…a demon! /emAnd it all made sense to her now. She had met another Demon in London and she was sure that he sniffed her out too./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "I didn't expect the Earl Phantomhive to be contracted to a demon. As the Demon Code goes, I expect you to keep my identity confidential to anyone except your Master. I am Lady Sterling, the mistress of the manor. I'm not one for formalities and so you'll address me as 'Emery.' However if we are in the presence of the servants, you are to call me by my title. and maybe if I deem you good enough I'll let you call me by my first name." Emery states the last part with a little smirk. Thinking this had to put the demon down a bit, but to her dismay Sebastian kept his usual smiling expression and nodded. emHow stoic./em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Pausing, Emery tilts her head. "As we were unaware that a demon was to be present, I'm sure that supper is no longer necessary for you. However, I would like for you to put on an act for the sake of maintaining your true identity."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Eyes stagnant, Sebastian bows his head. "Very well."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Beckoning the male demon inside, Emery leads him down a maze of hallways to the dining room. Snapping her fingers at Alyss, who pulls out a chair for the guest, Emery glances back. "My sister will make his appearance shortly."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Glaring at Sebastian's raised eyebrows, she explains, "Perhaps you have heard of Charlie the boy who owns a restaurant at 13, but he is actually a she. It's hard for us girls to get around without people trying to bully us. I'm only able to do so much without exposing my true identity."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Seating himself at one end of the grand table, he faced the vacant seat on the opposite end. Emery sat to the side of the empty chair. Leaving the hall to fetch the food, the two demons sat alone in silence, continuing their staring game. Sebastian, who searched the female for suspicious behaviors and Emery who absently goggled at the attractive butler./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" A pattern of clattering shoes against the tile floor broke their eye contact. Pausing at the entrance of the room, Charlotte briefly looked at the demon seated across from Emery. "I am Earl Charlie Sterling, the brother of Lady Sterling." Snickering at Sebastian's slightly perplexed expression, he added, "No doubt you're surprised at the existence of another lord as young as your master."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Sebastian allowed himself a smile. "Indeed I am. The municipal archives mentioned nothing of your youth. I am not a fan of wasting time, Earl, so you'll excuse me if I say, you are actually a girl aren't you?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" From her position at the other end of the table, Charlotte leaned forward, her eyes wide now. "Emery did you tell him?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Vaguely chuckling, Sebastian replied "My apologies m'lady, but it is necessary that I know the whole truth. May I inquire as to if you are her contractee? I'm well aware that you sister Emery is in fact a demon and you are not her blood sister. I have not yet seen a single trace of the Faustian contract on either of your bodies, yet I can tell that it is in a prominent position."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Throwing a look at Emery who nodded, Charlotte answers in a quiet tone "If it will satisfy you, it appears only under… certain circumstances. I have not yet seen it myself. I believe it is a side effect of the outcast demon."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "My, my. You never fail to astonish me. The Outcast demon is somewhat of a legend among the supernatural races. I never expected to cross paths with someone of her reputation."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Their conversation was cut short by the re-entrance of the maid, this time wheeling in a cart holding several silver platters. Taking hold of the first dishes, the maid announced the menu. "For tonight's dinner, we have prepared a Tomato Bruschetta with freshly baked garlic bread, a fine appetizer to start off your journey through Lady Emery's enchanting cookery." Placing the plate before Sebastian, Alyss quickly brought the entree, under an elegant metallic cover../p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "The entree is an American style beef patty with caramel onions and fresh tomatoes garnished with royal cheddar with a side of Italian Ciabatta bread.. Lastly, for dessert we have the Earl's favorite: chocolate strawberry ice cream topped with a wafer stick. I shall bring that in after you finish with your entrees." Leaving the room, Alyss is replaced with Jacques, who walks in with another trolley full of different types of refreshments ranging from alcohol to pure fruit juices./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" From the new cart, Emery chooses a cranberry mojito. Selecting a cup and a small pinch of tea leaves, Charlotte pours the boiling water over the dried leaves. Jacques pours Sebastian wine from a dazzling crystal decanter. Resting the container next to the demon, Jacques exits the room./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Sebastian speaks. "In all my life, I've never noticed human food to be so enticing." Waiting until Charlotte swallowed her first bite, Sebastian picked up his fork and sampled the bruschetta. "That was simply exquisite. How do you make food taste so appealing for both humans and demons?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Emery looked away from Sebastian, her face reddening. "I'm glad that you find my cooking delicious, but I'm afraid that's a secret between me and Charlotte. I suppose it's also part of ensuring that the Phantom Company doesn't enter the dining industry as well." Shooting the butler a peek, Emery turns away again, scratching the back of her head. As she does, an intricate rose design faintly appears on her neck, convulsing above her jugular vein./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" The detail did not escape Sebastian's cunning eyes. Contemplating his next actions, he cast a smile in the flustered demon's direction. Forcing herself to meet his eyes, Emery glared daggers at the opposing demon. Noticing their awkward interaction, Charlotte stands and clears her throat./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "I shall leave Emery to answer your questions. I will instruct the servants to retire to their rooms to give you privacy when you search the manor." Pausing beside the door, she cheekily added, "Oh and by the way Emery, Ronald sent you another letter." Even once Charlotte had disappeared into the hallway, her laughs still resonated in the atmosphere./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "Well, then. It appears your sister has quite the sense of humor. " Sebastian sighed. "My master is really no different."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Snarling, Emery swears vengeance. "That little twit… she'll pay for that one."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Sebastian chortles at the vulgarity of the she-demon. "You are really quite the outcast. Female demons your age are usually mature and nubile but you Emery," he smirks sadistically and whispers into her ear, "you even chose a youthful appearance. In simpler terms, you are rather emimmature./em" He slurs the last part./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Emery stands abruptly, her chair sways behind her. She hoists a collection of silver knives and hurls them towards Sebastian's face, their sharp steel singing through the air. Catching them as easily as one does with rubber footballs, Sebastian smiles. He had succeeded in provoking the she-demon. "If I win, you shall answer my questions truthfully. And if you win… I shall provide you with an incentive as well. I am yours to command for a night."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Halting her advance, Emery's face flares pink, but she finds the resolve to fire back a retort. "Then you better prepare for your death!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "Your mouth may say no, but your blush tells me everything you desire" Sebastian croons. "You may be a lady, but we are both demons, and we're both bound to our respective contractors. I will not hold back. This is a matter of pride."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Flushing deeper, Emery pierces him with her ice-cold eyes. A muffled popping sound followed with the unforeseen emergence of a pair of brown feline ears protruding from her head. Momentarily, both sides were at a loss for words./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "Not a word. Speak and I swear to slit your throat." Emery warns./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Sebastian gapes at her, and gradually strides over to Emery, who attempts to flee from the taller demon's progression. Eventually catching up to her and grabbed her by the waist, his gloved hand glides closer to her head./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Facing away, Emery struggles to form words, her nostrils overwhelmed with the intoxicating scent emanating from the male demon. Stuttering, she manages to form a complete sentence as the male demon's fingers closed in. "Wha-what do you thi-think you're doing?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Her shriek echoed through the unoccupied corridors, reaching the ears of Charlotte, who was making her way back towards the dining chamber. Making haste, she slams open the door, exposing a resentful Emery held securely by the butler Sebastian. Caressing her cat ears, he murmured words of affection. "Your hair is as soft as a swan's feather, yet it shines brighter than the North Star."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "Ah. My apologies. Please excuse me." Exiting the door, she flopped to the ground. emWHAT WAS THAT?/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" With Charlotte out of the picture, Sebastian continued to admire the demon in his arms. His impressions of her changed when he discovered her feline demon form. He no longer felt any contempt for her. Instead, waves of affection and infatuation ebbed from his body like the tides of the ocean./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" On the other hand, Emery had contrasting thoughts about the situation. The only time her cat ears would appear was when Ronald- the reaper, would flirt with her and rile her up./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Mustering her remaining strength, she forcefully pulls herself away from the preening Sebastian./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "That's enough. I'm tired of this aristocrat facade. Since we are both demons, I'm sure some brawling would be straight up our alley. Prior to midnight, meet me at Westminster Square. As soon as the Big Ben strikes twelve, we will duel. Weapons are forbidden, as is any form of trap. If you don't show up before the designated time, you renounce your defeat." Traipsing to the doorway, she pivots backwards to face Sebastian. "When the tower chimes one, the duel is concluded. Any move after that will consider the duel a forfeit. I will hold you to your words regarding the compensation."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Sebastian dips his head in acknowledgement. "It shall be as you describe. I will take my leave now. Ah, for my sake, please come without those ears, I really can't resist them." Leaving his disturbing remark to hang in the air, the raven haired man brushes past Emery and out into the dimly lit chambers of the Sterling manor./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "See you soon darling." He whispers under his breath before bidding goodbye to Charlotte. Although the demon adored Emery, he would carry out his orders. The master's decree was absolute./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Glancing at the time, Emery made way to her room. Time was of the essence- not a second was to be wasted. She would turn the tides in her favor, and purify the Sterling name. She thought of everyone in the bar as family, and as Charlotte's sister she will do her best to protect her. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Unbeknownst to everyone in the building beneath, another entity balanced perfectly on the roof of the manor, eavesdropped on the conversation between the two demons. Cracking a sinister grin, the figure receded from view and vanished into the night leaving not even a silhouette upon the lush grass below./p 


End file.
